one_piece_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bushoku Haki
'Bushoku Haki '''is a devastatingly lethal and destructive form of unique haki which can be utilized by members of the deva race. As a power native to the species, only those who carry deva blood are capable of generating bushoku haki, which is a rare additional form of haki completely different from the three established forms of haki that appear in individuals across the world. It allows the user to drastically increase their power by boiling their spiritual energy and causing it to explode as an aura of energy surrounding their bodies which can be used to preform a variety of tasks. Background Bushoku Haki is highly advanced form of Haki which only appears in members of the deva race. Due to the immense destructive power it gave a user, it is attributed to the deva race's inherent violence and immense affinity for battle, something which caused them to be employed others, causing them to become reputable throughout history as a particularly mighty, highly volatile race of warriors. Additionally, many individuals sought to obtain the deva race attribute of bushoku haki for themselves due to the fact that it is an extremely potent form of haki which can drastically raise the strength and abilities of a user in an instant. Usage Bushoku Haki transforms and manifests ones spiritual energy, causing it to physically appear as a highly explosive, intense aura of energy which covers the user from head to toe. This aura, which is a direct expression of the users power and strength, can be used as the medium to expel and manifest great amounts of highly explosive, condensed energy, essentially transforming the user into a walking bomb capable of bringing about immense destruction and devastation over long distances. Bushoku Haki primarily specializes in multiplying and raising the users power, making them several times stronger and more powerful than they were seconds ago. Experienced users of Bushoku Haki can become many folds, sometimes dozens of times stronger than they were, making them extremely dangerous. Drawbacks Bushoku Haki forcibly multiplies the amount of spiritual energy contained within the body. Because of this, inexperienced users who attempt to raise their strength to high will experience severe side effects and drawbacks, as the store of energy their bodies are generating may become too enormous for them to contain, hence the fact it transforms them into a proverbial bomb. Bushoku Haki is therefore extremely dangerous, as energy quantities that are too great for an individuals body to properly handle can rapidly deteriorate and breakdown flesh, blood, and organs in an attempt to escape the human body. In order to perform higher multiplications, the user must engage in intense and grueling training in order to enlarge their own spiritual energy center, lest they put themselves in danger of literally exploding. Techniques '''Bushoku: Kakeru '(武色: 掛ける, Literally meaning; "Color of Warfare: Multiplying") the most fundamental technique a bushoku haki user can perform is Kakeru. As the name suggests, it is the ability which multiplies the users spiritual energy. By performing this technique, ones spiritual power becomes intense, and explodes outside of the body, flowing around ones person in the form of an intense, flame-like aura of energy, at which point the users spiritual energy, and subsequently, their strength, speed, durability, and senses, will have all been multiplied by a fold of two. Deva are capable of increasing their spiritual energy up to a fold of 5 times without training, due to their enhanced attunement to spiritual energy and their own inner power, though training oneself in bushoku haki is required if a deva wishes to raise their powers highter without experiencing any particularly intense drawbacks. Known Bushoku Haki Users Trivia Category:Fighting Style